


A Wonderful Organzied Mess

by Jungle321jungle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: Professional food critic Jason Grace brings his sister to check out a new restaurant, The di Angelo’s but he forgets something important.It’s a restaurant AU.





	A Wonderful Organzied Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenninjagal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenninjagal/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for Greenninjagal!!!

 

**A Wonderful Organized Mess**

"The di Angelo's," Thalia read off the sign as Jason pulled up to the valet.

"Yup," Jason nodded climbing out of the car.

"This dress is tight, help me out?"

Jason moved around the car to help when the valet opened the door and offered Thalia a hand and smile. She took it and allowed him to help her out, "Thanks..." she glanced at his name tag, "Frank."

"No problem," he nodded closing her door and moving to get in the other side.

Jason moved to Thalia's side and together they walked into the restaurant.

Right inside, beside the customers waiting to be seated stood the host at his podium talking to a woman. The woman noticed them and nodded toward them before walking off, "Behave Luke," she told him as she did.

"Maybe," the host- Luke called as he looked Thalia up and down a smirk on his face. "Welcome to di Angelo's, I'm Luke. Anyway I can help you tonight?" He glanced at Jason. "Or are you taken?"

"Please," Thalia scoffed. "He's my brother, and you're already pissing me off. We have a reservation under Grace."

He smiled again and looked down reading something and Thalia took in his appearance, he wasn't unattractive, he had sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes, and a scar running down his face. Not unattractive at all.

"I believe they are just clearing off tables, so it will be a moment," Luke stated.

Thalia nodded and stepped back with Jason. She glanced at his face as he looked around his eyes analyzing, "Taking mental notes?" She guessed.

"Yeah, usually Piper and I try to," he said quietly "Less suspicious and all. Thanks for coming by the way, I'm less suspicious with another person."

Thalia shrugged, "You offered me a free meal at a fancy place, how could I say no? Tell your girlfriend she's free to get sick more often."

Jason's response was almost automatic, "She's not my girlfriend, we just work together."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "I'm not having a conversation about your denial again tonight." When Jason only shrugged Thalia reached for her purse and froze, "I left my purse in the car."

Jason sighed, "We'd have to have the valet go get it."

Thalia glanced back at the host, "I'm sure if I batted my eyes a few times he'd run out and get my purse and phone."

"Actually no I wouldn't," Luke cut in. "And your table is ready."

Thalia blushed slightly, but quickly regained her composure as she turned to see him standing behind her two menus in hand.

"This way."

Thalia followed him through the restaurant to a table toward the middle. Luke pulled out her chair for her and Thalia sat and then took the menu she was handed.

"Your server tonight will be Ethan, and he will be over shortly."

Thalia's eyes scanned the menu as Luke walked off, "Are you paying for appetizers too?" She questioned.

"Order whatever you want Thalia," Jason replied.

"If you told me that earlier I would've wore sweatpants instead of this dress."

"This is a nice place, they wouldn't have let-"

Jason trailed off and Thalia looked up at him, his eyes weren't on her or the menu and she followed them to see a man on roller skates?

He was Latino, short, and he had curly black hair. And of course the roller skates, on which he zoomed around the restaurant. He stopped suddenly at an empty table which he began to clean.

"The busboy is on roller skates," Jason said in disbelief.

Thalia watched as the busboy finished cleaning and zoomed around once again, and cut off an eyepatch wearing waiter holding a large tray of food.

"Cut me off again Leo and I will shank you!" The waiter shouted moving to a table and setting dishes down in front of customers.

The busboy seemed to take this as a challenge, as he skated back over and began to skate behind the one eyed waiter. "You'd have to catch me first."

The waiter put down the last dish before he turned and lunged toward the busboy only to be held back by a second waiter, "Wait until our shift is over!" The second waiter shouted. "Leo go do the dishes!"

The busboy gave a smirk and zoomed off, and the second waiter gave a sigh of relief and released the first and walked off. Thalia's eyes stayed on the first waiter as he grumbled to himself and walked closer before stopping at their table.

He took a deep breath, "Hi my name's Ethan and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you with anything to drink?"

Thalia glanced at her brother before she ordered a glass of wine. Jason did the same and the waiter walked off.

"So what are your critic senses saying?" Thalia asked Jason.

Jason frowned and stared off in the direction that the waiter had went, "If that busboy comes around again, then our waiter will probably spit in our food."

~~~~

"Jason," Thalia started. "I think that was one of the best meals I've had in a long time."

Jason chuckled and shook his head, "It was pretty good."

"Now will you do your favorite big sister a favor?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Will you roll me out of here?"

"Done with dessert?" The waiter asked coming over and taking the plates. "And you would you like a refill on the coffee?"

"Yes please, and we'll take the check," Jason nodded.

The waiter pulled out the check and set it on the table, "No rush."

As the waiter walked off Thalia spoke again, "I'm serious Jason. This dress is tight, I don't think I can walk properly."

"Well I'm not carrying you, so find a way to leave yourself," Jason replied.

"But I'm your big sister."

"Even more reason not to."

Thalia frowned, "I should've let you eat that stapler."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Ouch, that one hurts."

The waiter returned then and filled up Jason's coffee mug.

"You can take the check if you give a second," Jason told him reaching in his pocket.

As he did Thalia's eyes were drawn to the waiter's eyepatch. "Uh your name was Evan- no E-"

"It's Ethan." The waiter replied.

"Right, _Ethan_. I am gonna ask you a question and if you find it rude we are just gonna pretend I drank a lot more wine than I did okay?"

"I was attacked by a bear," Ethan responded a immediately.

"A bear?" Thalia repeated in disbelief.

Ethan shrugged, "It depends on what day you ask me. Other days it's a knife fight, today is a bear kind of day. Sometimes its-"

"He sold it on the black market for cash," the host put in walking by with a group he was going to seat. "And even weirder his mom bought it."

"Fuck you Luke!" Ethan called as the host smiled and walked off.

Thalia watched Ethan's face to see any indication that he was lying, she found nothing. "Your mom bought your eye?"

"It's more complicated than that...  we have a- a _strange_ relationship."

"Alright then... But I still gotta know-"

"Thalia?" Jason interrupted with an awkward cough. "Can you run out to the car and grab my wallet? I think I dropped it when taking out a tip for the valet."

"I already told you you're gonna have to carry me out of here."

Ethan didn't look impressed, he looked around the restaurant and waved someone over. After a moment a blonde woman with gray eyes walked over.

"He _forgot his wallet_ ," Ethan told her.

She looked like she was fighting the urge to roll her eyes as she gave a practiced smile, "Hi my name is Annabeth, and I'm the manager here. And as the manager I must tell you we have a very simple policy here which is if you don't pay. You don't leave."

"Which makes perfect sense," Jason nodded. "That's why my sister will stay here while I run out to the car."

"You don't pay, you don't leave."

"Look I'll even let you hold my phone while I go get it from my car."

"You don't pay, you don't leave."

"Please I'll come back, I'm actually a critic," Jason insisted pulling out his critic license and showing it to the woman. "Jason Grace."

"I've heard of you, but that doesn't change the policy."

"Let me call someone to bring it!" Jason interjected. He pulled out his phone and hit a few things before setting it on speaker. The phone rang a few times before a tired voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Piper I-"

"Stop mothering me Jason," Piper's tired and sick voice replied. "I'm trying to get rest but people are calling me and asking me how I'm feeling."

"That's great but I-"

"Shhhhh..." there was a short pause before soft snoring was heard.

Jason hung up and looked back to Annabeth defeated, "No pay no leave?"

"My bosses will tell you the same thing," she shrugged. "But my bosses are kind people and I'm sure they'll be willing to work something out with you."

~~~~

Thalia looked at the stack of dirty dishes cursing to herself rapid fire.

"You think you have it bad?" Jason snapped as he took an unsteady step forward on his roller skates.

"Less talking more skating," the busboy said walking over. "I need to get you set on this so I can go back to being the waiter I'm supposed to be. Our dishwasher and busboy are our sick today so I had to fill in. But now we've got you two."

"Joy."

"Come on, table nine needs clearing!"

With that Jason uneasily skated off, while Thalia pulled on her dishwashing gloves before glancing at her dress, "Jason better pay my fucking dry cleaning."

~~~~

It had only been an hour.

During that time, Jason had spilled stuff twice, fallen thrice, had at least four pictures/videos of him taken, and of course been the subject of lots of laughter.

Needless to say the review he was gonna give was going to be largely negative (unless that is they offered him some leftovers when he was finally allowed to leave).

Jason collapsed into a chair not far from the host's desk breathing heavily.

"Don't you look official Mr. Critic?"

Jason's glare slid up to see the host's smiling face, "Fuck off."

The host's smile didn't slip, "Nah, I'm good."

Jason rolled his eyes, "How much time until you guys close?"

The host pulled out his phone, "Just under two hours."

A groan escaped Jason's lips, "Please kill me."

The host laughed, "You can make it."

Jason paused suddenly, an idea popping in his head, "If I give you my sister's number, will you go get my wallet from the car?"

The host laughed louder, "Please, I can get my own dates."

"Jason!" A voice called from off to the side.

Jason pulled himself to his unstable feet, "I hate you."

The host moved closer and gave Jason a push causing Jason to roll against his will, "Would you like me to go pick up your sister on my own right now?"

"If I didn't think I would fall over while doing so, I would punch you," Jason informed the host before skating off.

"You can try!" The host called after him.

~~~~

"Take a break."

Jason blinked and looked up from looking up the spill on the floor he had been cleaning to see a young man in a suit leaning over him, "What?"

"Take a break," he repeated. "I'm running a business here, not destroying people. You've been at this for awhile, take a fifteen when you're done cleaning that spot up."

"You're one of the owners," Jason realized.

He nodded putting his hands into his pockets, "Nico di Angelo, I help out here as a second manager. The other owner is my older sister, the head chef."

"She's certainly good at that," Jason responded.

Nico gave a small laugh, "Put that in your article. That is if you can get over us making you scrub the floor."

Jason shrugged, "We shall see."

Nico nodded as if he expected this response. His eyes then scanned the restaurant before he waved over a waiter Jason had noticed earlier, "You still on your break?"

"Yes, but I came out here cause I left my phone have you seen it?"

"Check with Ethan or Luke," Nico suggested. "Then lead Jason back to the break room."

"Will do," Percy nodded.

When Jason was done with cleaning the spot (and Percy had yelled at the host) Percy led Jason into the back of the restaurant past the busy kitchen to a room with lockers and a table inside.

Jason sat in a chair and hurriedly pulled off his rollerskates, "How does your busy boy handle this?" He groaned.

Percy chuckled and sat down across from him, "The Stolls- they are the two who are out sick- they don't always wear them. It actually started as a joke, Bianca told them they needed to speed up so they showed up with roller skates ant worked? No one really understands why it does, but it does. So yeah."

Jason shook his head with a laugh, "This is a strange place."

"How so?"

Jason blinked and looked up to see Percy look interested. "Well," Jason started. "I would have initially called this place fine dining. That's what the valet, the clothing requirement, decor, food, and prices all seem like. But the atmosphere between everyone here isn't fine dining, you guys scream across the restaurant to one another. You guys bicker, and laugh and tease each other- and somehow I have seen all this in the couple hours I've been here. It all rounds out to an atmosphere that reminds me of a family- or since this a business a family business in the center of a town. And the roller skates are basically diner, but the weirdest part is it all _works_?"

The sudden laugh Percy gave threw Jason off for a moment, "I didn't know this place could be put in the words!" Percy said between his laughter.

"So I'm spot on then?"

Percy took a deep breath as he nodded, "More than spot on. This place as a strange functionally, dysfunctional family... If that makes any sense."

"Yes?"

"I take you've met Ethan right," Percy tried. "The one-eyed-waiter?"

Jason nodded, "He was my waiter."

"Well Ethan likes to bicker with anyone he can, all the time- well except Bianca but that's a different story. Anyway Ethan likes to bicker with everyone, _especially_ with our host Luke. The two will have screaming matches during service over movies, because as much as they fight they are best friends. So that's basically it's a watered down version of that with everyone who works here." He smiled, "This is a weird place isn't it?"

"Very. This is different than any other restaurant I've been too that's for sure. My partner would be drooling all over this place," Jason smiled. "this atmosphere is something amazing."

"What's he like?" Percy asked for conversation, "Your partner."

Jason blinked, " _Her_ name is Piper and we work on all of our pieces together. She's a nice person who enjoys people and food."

Percy's brows furrowed before he blinked, "Oh... That's not what I thought you meant by partner."

"What were you thinking?"

Percy coughed awkwardly, "I don't know I just thought maybe you meant like... a _partner_."

"I'm still lost."

"He thought you were gay," Thalia translated walking in the room causing Jason's eyes to widen slightly as he looked to Percy who gave a shrug. She sat down next to Jason and put her head down on the table before looking up at Percy. "Don't feel bad, I thought he was too."

Jason's attention shifted to Thalia, "When?"

Thalia shrugged and closed her eyes, "Forever, I mean why else wouldn't you date Piper? You two are clearly into one another. You both live together-"

Jason felt his face heat up, "Because my place got water damage so she let me stay-"

"You've been there a month Jason," Thalia replied without opening her eyes. "The two of you hang out _all_ the time  even if you claim it is work. Not to mention the disgusting flirtiness. Just face it Jason, the two of you are dating, you both just haven't realized it yet."

There was a brief pause in which Jason spent opening and closing his mouth soundlessly, hoping that his face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Or," Thalia continued sitting up and looking at Percy, "Like this waiter thought, you're gay."

Jason opened his mouth to call his sister out when Nico walked in the room, "Mr. Grace there are tables which need clearing."

Jason gave a groan (though he was thankful for the distraction) as he pulled on his skates and headed out of the room.

~~~~

When the customers were finally gone, and all the cleaning was done Jason was finally able to talk to the other owner.

Bianca di Angelo looked Jason up and down, "I've never had a critic who has to work off his meal before."

"Never had to work off a meal before," Jason replied.

"So, what do you think?" She smiled looking around.

"It's a wonderful organized mess... which I oddly enjoyed."

The owner gave a smile, "Good, that was my main goal in opening this place. To make people happy."

"What made you decide to open a restaurant?"

"I love to cook for one," Bianca started. "When I was little I used to help out my mom, and later I helped out my step mom. And then I went to work for my dad's company I just wasn't happy. My dad told me to do what made me happy and that's cooking so I started taking more and more classes, and I sort of ended up in culinary school?" She laughed phrasing it as a question. "Then I decided I wanted to open my own place, and my siblings said they would help me. I'm sure you met Nico already."

"Yeah I did."

"And my younger sister Hazel?"

Jason frowned, "I don't recognize the name..."

Bianca shrugged, "You probably saw her without meeting her. Either way she's a waitress and sometimes a hostess. Speaking of hosts, Luke was hitting on your sister earlier."

Jason sighed, "I'm not even gonna get involved."

Bianca smiled, "Any other questions you've got?"

Jason shook his head, "No I talked to your brother earlier. So I think I'm good to head out. That is, am I allowed to?"

"Of course, but feel free to come back!"

"We'll see!" Jason called back with a smile, but there was no way in hell he was coming back.

~~~~

"Piper no."

"Yes!"

" _No_."

"Yes! The piece you wrote on this place was amazing and made me interested. Their business is better than ever, and people want a follow up. So I clearly need to experience this myself."

Jason put his head in his hands, as they pulled up the to valet, "You're trying to kill me Pipes."

"Maybe, now get out the car."

Jason climbed out of the passenger seat and gave a smile to the valet who gave him a puzzled look back. Piper link her arm through Jason's and the two walked inside to see Luke smiling knowingly at them.

"The big bad roller skating critic returns!" He cheered.

"Go fuck yourself Luke," Jason replied.

Luke put a hand to his chest as if he was offended, "Now, is that anyway to treat your sisters' _boyfriend_?"

Jason didn't blink, "Go fuck yourself."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Reservation under McLean?"

He looked down at his book still smiling, "Let me make sure the table is ready." And much to Jason's joy he walked off.

"Behave," Piper told him as Luke walked back over.

Jason tried to protest, but Piper's attention has shifted to Luke who was leading them to their table.

"Hazel will be serving you tonight," Luke told them.

Jason paused trying to recall the name, "The younger sister?"

"That's her," Luke nodded. "Well unfortunately I have a job to do instead of annoying you all night, so enjoy." With that Luke took a step back and nearly walked into someone on roller skates.

"Watch it fatass!" The busboy shouted.

Luke turned around and gave the roller skating busboy and raised eyebrow, "On what planet am _I_ a fatass?"

"You're skinny in size, but that personality of yours multiples your size by a hundred."

Luke blinked, "I have no clue how the hell to respond to that. This doesn't usually happen..."

The busboy smiled before he shouted across the restaurant, "I stumped him, Travis! You owe me five bucks!"

There was a pause in which Jason glanced at Piper who watching with a mixture of confusion and interest on her face. Jason's attention went back to the scene as boy nearly identical to the one beside Luke skated over, but this one was taller.

"What are you doing Luke?" The taller one-who he assumed was Travis- asked. "I'm supposed to be your favorite sibling! How could you betray me like this? Choosing Connor over me?"

"Because I'm better?" The first busboy- Connor smiled.

Travis shook his head as he pulled a crumpled bill out of his pocket and "Lies."

Luke crossed his arms, "Whoever said either of you were my favorite?"

Both stopped suddenly at stared at Luke who rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Who?" Connor demanded skating after him.

"Is it Cecil?" Travis questioned. "God don't tell me it's Chris?"

"Don't you guys have dishes to wash?" Luke called back annoyed.

"Wow," Piper stated to which Jason chuckled,

"You see what I mean?"

"Yes I do," she looked back toward the bicker brothers with a smile. "I like it."

"Welcome to di Angelo's," a voice said and Jason turned to see their waitress standing there.

Hazel looked nothing like her siblings with her dark skin and gold eyes, but she certainly seemed happy to be here like they had.

"I see you're back," she smiled at Jason and held out a hand. "I don't think we met properly last time, Hazel Levesque."

Jason shook it, "Jason Grace, and this my business partner Piper McLean."

The two girls shook and Hazel took their drink orders before walking off.

By the time the food had come, Jason and Piper had basically witnessed all this restaurant had to offer.

The roller skating busboys, the angered-eyepatch-wearing waiter, bickering employees, and even a waitress pulling up a chair to gossip about something or other with customers.

"The food is even better than the rest of this place," Piper said into a bite of her pasta.

"I told you," Jason laughed.

"I'll be sure to pass the word along to my sister," Hazel chuckled coming over. "Can I get you guys anything else?"

"I think we're good."

"Jason I have a question."

Jason set down his fork with an eyebrow raised, "Alright..."

She took a breath, "I have been requested to ask, what it is that brought you back tonight?"

Jason blinked surprised until he noticed Percy, Jason, and Ethan peeking around a corner watching.

"People want a follow up piece, and I haven't been here before so I dragged him out here," Piper answered for him. 

"I win!" Luke cheered. "Pay up!"

The other two begrudgingly did so.

"You bet on why I'm here?" Jason called over. "What were the other guesses?"

Ethan walked over, Percy by his side while Luke went back to his station.

"I assumed you made a deal with the devilangelo's," Ethan shrugged.

Jason was about to comment on his statement when he was stopped short by hearing Percy's.

"I thought you were on a date," Percy answered.

Jason felt his face flush slightly as he remembered the conversation they had shared when he was here two and a half months prior, "N-not at all," he said without making eye contact with Piper. "This is Piper and we work together. It's all business."

"Oh, are you still sleeping on her couch since I last saw you? Damn, how long has been? Two and half months?"

Jason gave an awkward cough, "There's a guest bedroom."

Percy only gave Piper a knowing glance then shrugged before he pulled Ethan away, Hazel following.

"You should see your face," Piper laughed. "You're pink!"

Jason looked down at his plate, "Just eat your food."

This only caused Piper to laugh a bit more not that Jason minded, he liked the sound.

~~~~

"Did you remember your wallet today?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "For the record it was actually in my car."

The blonde manager- Annabeth he recalled- cracked a small smile, "Sure it was. Do you want to talk to the owners tonight?"

"Sure, Piper?"

The woman nodded enthusiastically, "Please."

The two stood up and followed Annabeth into the back where Bianca di Angelo stood in her chef's coat fussing over her younger brother's hair.

"It's fine Bianca," Nico complained. "If anything you're making it worse and not better."

"At least I'm trying to do something about it," she huffed before she noticed them approach. "Welcome back."

"Thanks for having me," Jason nodded. "This is Piper I work with her."

"Thalia told us about you," Nico said shaking Piper's hand.

"Thalia comes here a lot then?" Piper asked in confusion.

"She comes here to distract Luke from his job at least once a week," Bianca shrugged. "I might as well give her a job at this point."

"So she's here all the time and Jason's been avoiding this place like the plague," Piper smiled. "Now I'm curious, what did she say? All good things?"

The two siblings locked eyes,

"Just that you're a good person," Nico shrugged. "Cool and such."

"That you and Jason are pretty close friends," Bianca added. "So what did you want to ask us?"

"Oh, well before any of that I would like to know if anyone has a picture of Jason on roller skates?"

"That would probably be Luke," Annabeth smiled wickedly. "I'll go check." She hurriedly walked off before Jason could even think to protest.

It was here that Piper directed questions at the owners rapid fire partially for the next article and partially for her own curiosity. Neither seemed to mind thankfully, but Bianca did duck out once when one of the kitchen staff asked her a question. The whole experience had actually been pretty nice (minus Luke and Piper exchanging numbers so she could have the pictures) and Jason had enjoyed himself more than the last time he had been here. And even more bizarre was the fact that Jason wanted to come back, again and again and again.

The place had this family feel, which had gotten itself under his skin and infected him with a desire to return.

"You're smiling," Piper commented when they climbed into the car to leave.

Jason gave a shrug, "I enjoyed myself I'll admit that much."

"Me too," she nodded turning onto the road, "I might start my piece when we get back while I'm thinking about it."

"Makes sense..." Jason agreed looking at the restaurant out the rear window. "Once you put it out there, it might get hard for people to get a table."

"Maybe, but the loyal ones will come back."

"Are you including yourself in there?" He asked turning around to face forward in his seat.

"I'm including both of us," Piper corrected. "You and I are going back not for work or anything. Just because we can."

Jason nodded, "Just you and I eating out and it's not work? And there? It sounds good to me... But you know what sounds even better?"

"What?"

"Going back there for a date." Jason regretted saying the words the moment he said them. Not because he didn't want a date with Piper, nor because of the fact if she said no they were still going to sleep in the same apartment. No he regretted it because Piper wasn't expecting it to happen and she jerked the car in surprise causing Jason to bang his head into the window.

"Sorry!" She screeched righting everything as the cars around them honked.

Jason cursed putting a hand to his throbbing head wishing the sudden pain would dull.

"Sorry," Piper said again.

"It's fine," Jason told her. "It's fine."

The two drove in a silence for a minute or two before Piper spoke, "I agree."

"You agree with what?"

"That going back there for a date would be nice."

Jason felt himself smile, "Guess we're gonna need to make a reservation."


End file.
